


The V-Card

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Humor, Implied Top Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Explicit, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has finally given his virginity to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I have a bit of a writer's block so I haven't updated my WIP's in a while, but I had this stupid little idea in the middle of the night and I just had to write it down. Hope you'll like it!

Finally. They had finally done it. After five long months, Cas had at last deemed himself ready.

And it'd been so worth it. It had been perfect. Saturday, Dean had taken him out on a romantic date in a nice restaurant - not too fancy, those just made both of them uncomfortable. After dinner, they'd watched a movie at Dean's house. His family hasn't been there, so it had been the obvious choice between their two homes.

Eventually though, they'd both found themselves way too involved in a heated make out session to really pay attention to the TV. That's when Cas had told Dean that he was ready for that next step in their relationship.

So on Sunday morning, he'd woken up in Dean's bed, his boyfriend spooning him from behind, both of them gloriously naked. Cas had smiled to himself as he'd relived the events of last night.

He'd reveled in Dean's gentle kisses and touches, in the way the blonde had practically worshipped him the night before. He'd seen stars when he'd finally climaxed with Dean buried as deep inside of him as possible.

It had been downright magical.

XXX

On monday, Cas walked into his highschool alone. He'd told Dean to meet him later at his locker, but he had something do to first. He searched the halls for a familiar mob of fiery red hair and strode over to Charlie quickly as soon as he spotted her in the school's library. 

"Hey Cas", she greeted, way too happily for a monday morning. 

"Hello Charlie. Could you come with me for a second, please?" Cas questioned, gesturing for her to follow him. Charlie seemed confused, but she closed her copy of The Lord Of The Rings and stood, walking next to Cas, who stopped next to the nearest trashcan. Charlie stared at him in confusion. 

"Is there any particular reason for us to be standig next to a trashcan?" she asked sarcastically. To her surprise, Cas just nodded. 

"Yes", he said, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a plain white card with a big black 'V' on the front. He held it between two fingers and let it dangle above the trashcan, all the while staring at Charlie pointedly with one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to catch on. She'd been bugging him for ages about his still-existent virginity. After a few seconds, her eyes went wide and he knew that she'd got it. Cas let go of the card and it dropped into the trashcan, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly. Charlie threw her arms around his neck, squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

"You did it", she screeched into his ear, and Cas flinched away from the sound, still grinning. "Finally", Charlie added as she pulled back from the hug. 

"Yeah, took me long enough, didn't it?" "Damn right, mister! Five months is a hell of a long time! I'd nearly lost all hope in you", Charlie exclaimed jokingly, punching his shoulder. "Now, go find your man, I bet he already misses you", she said and shoved him into the general direction of the lockers.

Cas walked towards his locker, and of course Dean was already there, leaning against Cas' locker and waiting for him. Cas stopped in front of him and kissed him good morning, both of them breaking away panting after a few minutes. Cas grinned up at his gorgeous boyfriend, leaning in to whisper into his ear. 

"My parents won't be home next weekend. I expect you to come over and fuck me in every single room of my house", he murmured seductively, grinning at Dean's sharp gasp as the blonde registered his words before turning and walking to his first class, leaving Dean standing there stunned and aroused as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd make my day if you could take the time to give me some feedback :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
